


Harry Potter One Shots (ON HOLD)

by Phoenix_Blackwell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Classroom Sex, Drama, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Hogwarts, Romance, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Blackwell/pseuds/Phoenix_Blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You request it I'll write it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter One Shots (ON HOLD)

**Author's Note:**

> This series is on hold for the time being. I may or may not continue in the future.

Hey, 

As you guess this is a one-shot for our very favourite Harry Potter movies/books.

 

The Characters I will do are : 

\- Draco Malfoy  
\- Harry Potter  
\- Ginny Weasley  
\- Ron Weasley  
\- Hermione Granger  
\- Remus Lupin  
\- Severus Snape  
_ Sirius Black  
\- James Potter  
\- Lily Evans  
\- OC (Male & Female)  
\- Reader  
\- Tonks  
\- Voldermort/Tom Riddle

 

All relationship types are welcomed. (Gay, Straight, Teacher-Student ect..)

So if you have a request just mail me.  
I just need to know what will happen & when it is going to take place, along with the characters you want & the rating you wish to have for the story :D


End file.
